Island Days
by Danni Lea
Summary: Darbbles and one-shots on what it might have been like for Sora, Riku and Kairi growing up on Destiny Islands, and the potential influence a resting Ventus may, or may not have had.
1. Chapter 1

**Island Days**

_**A/N: **__After posting _You're Home _I decided to write some drabbles and one-shots about what it might have been like for Sora, Riku, and Kairi growing up on the Islands. And I kind of wonder, what influence would Ven have on Sora now that he's resting inside of Sora's Heart._

_This first little one-shot is set the night Ven's Heart went in Sora's._

**EDIT: **_Fixed some grammar and spelling errors :)_

* * *

The moment her son was born, Naomi knew he was special. His dark spiky hair was just as bouncy and stubborn as him and his brilliant blue eyes shined with curiosity and compassion, but what really proved to Naomi that her little piece of the sky was special was on a very normal night when he was just four years old.

She was washing dishes while waiting for dinner to finish cooking and for her son to come home. He was out late tonight with his best friend, Riku. The two were watching the stars – Sora, she knew, had always felt a strong connection to the shining lights in the sky. Naomi wasn't worried. Sora knew the rules and he wouldn't wander into the ocean in the middle of the night. He was a good boy.

Naomi heard the timer on the oven go off, signaling that tonight's dinner was done. As she was pulling the lasagna out of the oven and set it on the counter, she heard the front door open, telling her that Sora was home. Pulling out a knife she asked, "How was it, Sora?"

After a few moments of silence in which Naomi had been cutting up the lasagna, she frowned, put the knife down, and turned to her son.

"Sora?"

The four year old jumped and blinked startled blue eyes at his mother.

"Huh? Oh…um good."

"What happened?" Naomi probed.

"He's not sad now." The answer startled Naomi. It didn't exactly answer her question, but…

"Who's not sad? Riku?"

"No. Not Riku." Sora's mother racked her brain trying to remember who else Sora was with often enough that he could be talking about.

"Tidus? Wakka?"

"No. Him." Naomi was getting desperate to figure out _who _on the Island he could be talking about.

"Him who, Sora?"

"Him. The boy I'm connected to. He's from a whole other world! But, he was really sad because he had to leave his friends and go to sleep again for a long time. He's with me – in my heart so he's not so sad now." Sora smiled a sad heart wrenching smile that had Naomi determined to make sure her little piece of the sky never smiled like that again, and she was concerned with who he could be talking about.

Time went on and slowly the incident faded from Sora's memory, but Naomi never forgot. Twelve years after that night the memory was pulled sharply to the front of her mind when Sora was standing in the door with scars adorning his arms and legs and he was smiling that same sad heart wrenching smile.

* * *

_So, tell me what you thought!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Island Days – II**

_**A/N:**__ Wrote this and the next two during second period today (10/6/10). The plunnies be breeding._

_Thank you to_** Rina-Koto **_for favoring and to _**Blu Rose **_for alerting._

**Warning: Birth by Sleep spoilers ahead.**

* * *

"Wow!"

The exclamation came from a young brunette boy who looked to be around five years of age. He turned to his older silver haired companion, grinning all the while.

"Look Riku! Shooting stars!"

"I see them, Sora."

Sora looked back up at the sky, blue eyes shining as he watched the streaks of light racing across the dark sky. He thought the stars looked _really _cool – but some small part of him felt dread. Sora didn't know why he felt the bad feeling when he a Riku were excited to see the falling stars and wish on as many as they could. The streaks of light broke through the darkness of the night and made Sora think of the boy whose heart was resting inside of his own.

The shooting stars reminded Riku of Sora. He was always shining and seemed to break through any darkness the came near the Islands. He hoped that Sora would always be that way.

* * *

Ven was worried. Resting in Sora's heart didn't let him do much to help others. Actually, he really couldn't do much of anything.

Except…maybe…

No. Sora was far too young to go through his Awakening quite yet. When Sora was ready, Ventus would be there to guide him through his Awakening and he'd do his best to help the young soon-to-be-Keybearer.

After all, he owed the Key to the Door of Light for saving him.

* * *

_This is exceptionally short and the next two only get shorter. –sweatdrops-_

_So, what'd you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Island Days – III**

_**A/N: **__Erm…nothing much to explain this time around XD_

_Special thanks to _**It'sOnlyForever** _and _**Erxenesh **_for reviewing._

* * *

When Riku first met his best friend, he knew the younger boy was special. Riku hadn't felt like he was meeting the younger boy for the first time, it was more like seeing an old friend after being apart for a long _long _time.

They're connected. He could feel it. But…he didn't understand how he could be so strongly connected to someone he just met. This bouncy, energetic, bright eyed, dark haired boy seemed to light any room he stepped in, and his smile lit up the Island.

The night Sora suddenly felt sad when they were getting ready to go home, he suddenly knew why he had felt so strongly connected this bright boy. It wasn't just him. Sora was connected to every person in every world. So, he told Sora to reach out the sad person.

When Sora reached him, Riku wasn't surprised. He also wasn't surprised when, years later he found out that Sora was the Key that connected everything. And the Key to Light.

* * *

_Epic shortness that is._

_Comments? Constructive Criticism? Flames? You know what to do :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Island Days – IV**

_**A/N: **__Guten Tag! Was ist los?_

_Okay, I'll drop the German and speak English. Again, nothing much to explain, just a funny little drabble that popped into my head._

_Special thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted!_

* * *

In the beginning it was SoraandRiku, and then when little Kairi came it became SoraRikuKairi. Where one was, the other two were never far behind. If Riku and Sora were sparring with their wooden swords, then Kairi was watching from the sidelines. If Kairi was making necklaces and charms from shells, Sora and Riku were helping her find them. When Sora was causing mischief, Riku was more than likely helping while Kairi did her best to keep them in line.

The three of them were constantly and consistently in trouble.

The teachers were just glad Kairi was part of the troublemaking trio; otherwise that lab incident could have been so much worse.

* * *

_I know, once again, epically short. The next one is longer though. A lot longer, and it kind of goes a bit more into Ven's possible influence on our young Keybearer._


	5. Chapter 5

**Island Days – V**

_**A/N: **__This goes a bit more into the possible influence Ventus may, or may not have had on Sora and his abilities with a sword. Even if Sora and Riku had been practicing with those swords the majority of their lives, they adapted to the Keyblade pretty quickly. I don't really have an explanation for Riku, but I think Ven could have had an influence on Sora. Kairi managed to talk to Sora once and share a memory with him, so I think my theory has some backing right? Right._

_Special thanks to _**Daughter-of-Light13 **_for reviewing and alerting._

_Oh, and because I've been forgetting this:_

**DISCLAIMER: I'm an American High School student and I write on a site called Fanfiction. I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_Whack!_

_Clunk!_

_Thwack!_

The wooden swords clashed together as their wielders danced around each other in a flurry of attacks, blocks, and parries.

"Go, Sora! Go, Riku!"

"There's no way Sora will beat Riku, ya?"

"He might!"

"You're too optimistic Kairi."

"Sora can do it!"

The two pre-teens sparring got fiercer with the encouragement from their friends. Sora, being a year younger than his silver haired friend was shorter and physically weaker, but he could use his size and speed to his advantage. Riku could use his height and strength against his small friend.

That was when Sora did something unexpected. He flipped his sword into a reverse grip, slid under Riku's next attack, and landed three quick strikes before jumping back and returning his sword to a normal grip.

Everyone was standing still and silent. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi were staring wide eyed and open mouthed at their brunette friend. Riku was staring at his younger friend in disbelief, and as if he didn't know him.

"What?" Sora asked

"How did you do that Sora?" Riku questioned his friend while frowning.

"Do what?"

"That move just now."

"I…I don't know…I just…did."

"You just did." Riku's voice was flat and his gaze was disbelieving.

"Well…yeah."

Suddenly, the silver haired boy launched at Sora. Off guard, all Sora could do was throw up a shaky guard. His wooden sword was wrenched from his and the next thing the energetic brunette knew, he was on the ground and the world was spinning.

"_Riku!" _

"He should of-!"

"Sora has a _gash on his forehead _because of _your _surprise attack!"

"Kairi-!"

"No! You're helping me take him to the hospital _right now!_"

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had moved to Sora to look over the cut on his forehead as Kairi was lecturing Riku. When the red haired girl stalked over with the silver haired pre teen in tow, the three bystanders around Sora helped him onto unsteady feet. Riku and Kairi led an unsteady Sora away.

"You'll be the one explaining everything to his mother."

Riku winced.

* * *

_It longer than the last one, but relies a bit heavily on dialogue. Could be worse though, right?_

_Comments, questions, constructive criticism or flames? You know what to do :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Island Days – VI**

_**A/N: **__Again, I'm kind of exploring Ven's possible influence on Sora._

* * *

Sora was six years old when he was given his first wooden sword. Constantly he spared Riku, Tidus, and Wakka, but something about the sword felt…off. Wrong. Not right.

Wasn't it supposed to be shaped differently? Or weigh just a bit more? Wasn't it supposed to…?

Sora shook his head. Of course not! It was wooden sword that was already filling with nicks and dings.

"_You see all of those dents and nicks you got?"_

"_Each one of those is proof you're learning."_

Head jerking, Sora looked wildly around.

Who…?

His heart filled with warmth.

_Oh. I see. Your friends._

"Sora! Let's go! Kairi's waiting for us!"

"Coming, Riku!"

The young brunette dashed off after his silver haired friend.

Someday, he promised, he would make sure the boy resting in his heart saw his friends again.

* * *

In the Chamber of Waking, in a place that was once the Land of Departure, a resting Ven smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Island Days – VII**

_**A/N: **__This is one of Sora's memories in dream form for Roxas. I thought it'd be neat to try something like that. But, because this is a dream to Roxas it'll be different._

_Special thanks to_** Kid Rachel **_for alerting and to _**sowhatifImaninja **_and _**feralfairy **_for alerting, and thanks again to _**feralfairy **_for the awesome review :)_

* * *

"_Sora, Kai-, you know we should do?" The question came from a silver haired teen. His question was directed at a red haired girl and a brunette boy._

"_Hm?"_

"_What?"_

"_We should build a raft, and go see the other worlds."_

_The red head rocked back on her heels. "How far could a raft take us though, Riku?"_

"_Far enough."_

"_I don't Riku. Kai- is right. Could we even get to another world on a raft?" Sora put his arms behind his head and sent a questioning glance at his older friend._

_Riku rolled his eyes at his two companions. "Of course it could! Kai- got here without one right?"_

"_Well…"_

"_But," interjected Kai- "I don't know how I got here, remember?"_

"_Don't worry you two. It'll work!"_

_Sora, his doubt fading due to his friend's confidence smiled and said, "Okay! Let's do it then!"_

"_Don't think for a second you're leaving me behind, Sora! Riku!"_

* * *

With a jolt, Roxas shot up in bed.

Other worlds? Using a raft to _get_ to one?

Man, island people are so _weird_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Island Days – VIII**

_**A/N: **__Wrote this during math class yesterday (10/11/10). 'Tis just another shortie._

* * *

If you had told Sora and Riku that they'd be enemies ten years from now, the four and five year old would immediately decide that you were insane, because all Riku wanted to do was protect Sora and the rest of his friends, and therefore, he would never _ever_ hurt Sora.

And Sora definitely didn't have dreams about Riku walking into Darkness, and blades shaped like keys that sealed the hearts of worlds, and people becoming monsters with glowing yellow eyes and he definitely didn't dream about hearts. Nope, none what-so-ever.

Twelve years later would find Sora and Riku standing in the doorway of the local psychic and apologizing profusely for calling her a crazy old lady.

* * *

_And that is that. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Island Days – IX**

_**A/N: **__Well, here's the next installment of _Island Days.

_Special thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and reviewed last chapter!_

_760 hits, 11 reviews, 8 favs, and 7 alerts! Thank you all so much!_

* * *

Sora was constantly having nightmares. Naomi knew they weren't your run of the mill every-child-has-them nightmares either. Sure, some of them started like that – lost in the darkness, unable to find her or Riku or Kairi (he had grown so very attached to the girl) or any of his other friends), or any sign of light, or the boogey man hiding under his bed and/or closest. Those she could handle. Not the ones that wake him up in a cold sweat, terrified of the Darkness (capital D and all) taking his home and friends. Some days she has to keep him home because of how exhausted those kind of nightmares make him.

The most terrifying of aspect of her son's nightmares, is that some days, they come true.

Not always, but as far as Naomi was concerned, it was too often to be healthy, and too often to be coincidence. There was one in particular that Sora had at least once a month – if not more. He told her he dreamed of monsters with shining yellow eyes and bodies as black as the night sky that stole people's hearts and destroyed worlds (once he had dreamed of these monsters coming to Destiny Islands).

In Sora's dreams, the only thing that could stop the monsters for was a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade.

When Sora had told her about the key shape sword, Naomi was very nearly overwhelmed with a deep sense of foreboding, as if the weapon was going to steal her baby away. She was downright terrified of that particular dream coming true because she was certain if it did, she _would _lose her baby, maybe not in the way she was thinking, but she was sure it would happen. At the same time, some part of her knew that someday _the _dream would come true, and her baby will have to go away, but in the end, she knows he'll come back.

Naomi didn't –couldn't – understand her feelings or her son's dreams, but one thing she did know was this: if the stuff of Sora's nightmares wanted him, they'd have to go through her first.

* * *

_I kind of explored the possibility of Sora having prophetic dreams from a young age. The opening to KH I was a prophetic dream and so was Sora' Awakening._


	10. Chapter 10

**Island Days – X**

_**A/N:**__ Erm…well this is late because I am a total KH II and WoW (World of Warcraft) junkie. That and homework. Lots and lots of homework (Hausaufgaben ist nicht schlect)!_

_Oh! And this story is _intended _to be pure dialogue._

* * *

"I had a really weird dream last night, Kairi."

"What about, Sora?"

"I can't really remember. It was so weird, and really scattered, but…"

"But?"

"There's this one part I can remember. I was surrounded by Darkness, but then I heard this Voice."

"Voice?"

"It sounded familiar, like I've heard it before – only a really long time ago. Only, I couldn't place it.

"What did the Voice do Sora?"

"He pulled me out of the Darkness, and told me I had done the same for him a really long time ago."

"Really? And him?"

"I think it was a boy's voice.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?

"Don't ever forget that dream."

"Huh?"

"Just don't"

"…okay Kairi. If you say so."

"Sora, let's go home."

* * *

_I really felt like doing a conversation between Sora and Kairi forever XD Of course, I meant to have exposition, but this turned out to be just dialogue. –shrugs- The characters write the stories, I just try to keep up._


	11. Chapter 11

**Island Days - XI**

_**A/N: **__Sorry this took so long, but things got a little crazy for a while._

* * *

Some days, Kairi wonders about Sora. The brunette was…different. Not in a bad way. He was just…Sora. Not that that was _bad_, like she'd already said. She just…couldn't exactly place him.

Whenever she met someone she was good at judging whether or not she could trust him, even so, it usually took her a moment or two…but not with Sora. The second she _saw_ Sora she knew she could trust him with anything.

And for some reason, that scared her. Here was a boy who she barely knew and he had her whole-hearted trust. But…Sora wasn't like any other boy. He was…Light. Just…Light. His eyes shone with it, just like his smiles and laughs. He was her first friend on Destiny Islands. He showed her the best places to play and swim; to hide when they placed hide and seek; the best vendors for food and ice cream; and he showed her the Secret Place.

The Secret Place scared her. She knew that someday, somehow, something was going to happen here, and she and Sora would be neck deep in whatever it was. Even so, she went in with Sora and Riku and played games of adventure where the two boys were heroes and she a princess (years later, after Sora and Riku finally, _finally,_ come home, she figures that she should have had some sense of foreboding about the Secret Place. Now its anther part of their adventures).

So, as the years pass by, Kairi settles on calling Sora her Light. It was surprisingly accurate, and so, the day before they were set to leave on the raft, as she and Sora were sitting on the dock, she said, "Sora, don't ever change."

* * *

_Ta-da! Let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

**Island Days – XII**

_**A/N: **__So, here we are at the twelfth one-shot/drabble. Only a few more left, and then comes Island Nights – drabbles and one-shots focusing on Sora, Riku, and Kairi after their return to the Islands._

* * *

By the time the day was half over, Sora had decided he really hated being sick. Riku and Kairi weren't allowed to come over since they might get sick too – and they were at school. Since Riku and Kairi couldn't come over, Sora had no one to play with because his mom had to work (the lady next door checked in on him every now and again – she was really nice, so he didn't mind). He had nothing to do.

So he laid in bed coughing and sneezing and being bored. Eventually his boredom won and he drifted into sleep.

Blearily, the five year old opened sleep fogged eyes. He could feel cool glass against his back, which confused the boy. Hadn't he fallen asleep in bed?

_Sora._

Sora smiled. He had someone to play with!

_Sorry, but I can't really play._

Sora frowned.

_I'm going to tell you a story instead._

The five year old was all smiles and excitement – his friend always told amazing stories about other worlds! Laughter rang around the station as. Sora puted. H was laughing at him.

_I'm not laughing at you Sora. You remind of myself and a couple of friends. That's all._

"Oh."

_Oh?_

"Are…are you sad?" Sora's brilliant blue eyes were wide with worry.

_I'm a little sad because I won't be able to see my friends for a long time. But…_

"Huh?"

_I get to be here with you. Thank you, Sora._

"Thanks to you too."

_Hmm?_

"Thank you for being my friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**Island Days – XIII**

_**A/N:**__ And here we go with magic number thirteen._

* * *

Riku had a protective streak a mile wide. Anyone you asked would tell you that. That was why he pushed Sora so hard when they sparred. He wouldn't always be able to protect Sora and Kairi, so he pushed and pushed and pushed Sora to his limits and past. And he did it so that when Sora needed to defend himself, he could. After all, that's what best friends are for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Island Days – XIV- FINALE**

_**A/N: **__Here we are at the final drabble/one-shot. I hope you've enjoyed, and please keep an eye out for Island Nights._

* * *

At thirteen years old, Sora had his strongest and strangest nightmare yet. Riku was standing in Darkness; Kairi looked like she was sleeping in Light but something about her was just completely _wrong_. He saw yellow eyes all around the three of them – mostly himself though, and for one terrifying moment, he was surrounded by darkness and he couldn't breathe or think and _he felt like he was being ripped in two_. And throughout his entire nightmare, giant keys fell like snow in the background.

Just before he woke up he heard a sad voice say, '_It's almost time, Sora.'_

He didn't want to know what the voice meant.


End file.
